dame una sonrisa
by ahza77
Summary: cuando te conoci me mostraste un dulce corazon, alegraste mi vida, y ahora que en tu rostro solo existen tristesas yo soy quien te ayudara a sonreir- (yaoi), manden rr
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Dame una sonrisa

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

introducción

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

_La luz de tus ojos ilumina mi corazón"_

-Ahza777-

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Huy que ideas me salen en mi cabeza, les traigo la introducción, espero les guste, en especial a las chicas que siempre me escriben, pronto actualizare los demás solo que como he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, además de que cuando tengo una idea se me hace una lata escribirlas en la libreta y pues aquí me tiene de nuevo, espero que no se cansen de mi, y me den sus comentarios, tanto de las historias como de las frases que realizo, les veré después fieles lectores.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

un joven de tan solo diecisiete años caminaba por los alrededores de su nueva residencia, al parecer trataba de reconocer el lugar, veía los alrededores con sumo interés, asta que al doblar una esquina se encontró un parque donde había niños jugando, se acerco para mirar mas de cerca, los niños jugaban alegres, se divertían como si el mundo fuese solo de ellos y si lo era, era su mundo, es lo que a la mente del joven llegaba; se acerco mas y después se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, miro nuevamente a los niños y uno en especial le llamo la atención era un dulce niño de cabellos negros azulados un poco largos, ojos azules, tez blanca (de niño Takaito tenia piel blanca, después se la quemo =3), corría por todo el parque; desbordaba energía, además de la tremenda sonrisa que tenia, el niño vio que el joven lo miraba y solo se limito a sonreírle, se acerco con cuidado y le extendió una mano

-hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?- el moreno en verdad era una lindura, a lo cual el mayor le respondi

-hola, me llamo Kay ¿y tu?-

-me llamo Takao, ¿no eres de aquí verdad?-

-sip, es que acabo de llegar, pero no deberías hablar con un extraño eso es peligroso-

-sip, pero aquí entre nos se cuando una persona es mala y tu no lo eres, además tengo un hermano como de tu edad- Kay le invito a sentar, la platica fue divertida con las ocurrencias del pequeño, en la vida había conocido a un niño tan vivas y alegre, pero se tuvieron que despedir cuando unos gritos que le llamaban captaron su atención

-TAKAAAAAAOOOOO, HIJO, VÁMONOS- el moreno se puso de pie y se despidió del mayor

-Espero verte pronto, me alegro conocerte- el mayor le dedico una sonrisa y después el moreno se fue.

Después de esa mañana las visitas a ese parque siempre eran a la misma hora, siempre platicaba con el pequeño Takao, el cual siempre le alegraba la triste vida que antes de conocerlo tenia, era la luz que iluminaba su corazón.

Era ya un año desde que se habían vuelto los mejores amigos y su relación había sido muy divertida, claro que era solo amistad, pues Kay tenia ya diecinueve años y Takao apenas tenia los nueve años. Siempre se veían en el mismo parque y se divertían con todo tipo de ocurrencias que les alegraba el corazón. Una mañana mientras se disponía a salir hacia el mismo parque, sonó el teléfono, camino hacia donde este, estaba

-Hola-

-Hola cariño soy tu madre, quiero que vengas a casa tu padre a decidió que la universidad de Rusia será la mejor, queremos que prepares tus cosas y te vengas-

-No, yo no quiero ir a ningún lado, no tiene derecho sobre mi-

-Pero hijo sabes que pasa cuando tu padre se enoja, por favor ven con nosotros-

-Pero mama yo no quiero-se escucharon sollozos y supo que tenia que regresar a Rusia

-Esta bien mama regresare, mañana-

-A gracias a dios hijo, te esperare con ansias, mañana llegaran los boletos, te esperamos amor, nos vemos-

-Adiós mama- el ruso colgó el teléfono y al piso cayeron unas cristalinas gotas que era el sufrimiento del que en su corazón era preso, se tendría que ir y dejar al niño que le alegraba la vida, su luz, su vida

-Lo admito me gusta ese pequeño, pero creo que lo mejor será que nos alejemos- se limpio las lagrimas y salio de su casa, camino rápidamente, quería verlo y darle un beso, tan solo un beso antes de irse. Cuando llego busco rápidamente al pequeño Takao, lo encontró jugando en la arena con otro niño, se acerco rápido y le hablo

-Takaito podemos hablar un momento- el pequeño le sonrió y fue con el mayor, se fueron a una parte mas alejada, llegaron aun lugar donde no había nadie, se sentaron en el pasto

-Que me querías decir Kay- el pequeño lo miro a los ojos y espero que este le hablara

-Lo que pasa...es que...me gustas y me tengo que ir a Rusia – el pequeño se alejo rápidamente y le dio la espalda, el ruso se paro para alcanzarlo, le volteo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, el pequeño cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar , el mayor se arrodillo para que el pequeño no se forzara, después de el exquisito beso se separo sus labios y el pequeño soltó lagrimas, y el ruso se asusto

-¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?-

-¿Por qué dices que soy malo?-

-por que primero me dices que me amas, me besas y me dices que te vas a ir- el ruso se sorprendió, pero no quería escuchar lo que diría, se levanto rápido y corrió desapareciendo de la vista de un moreno, triste, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al día siguiente el ruso se marcho sin despedirse una ultimas vez del ser que mas amaba, no quería que le dijera algunas palabras que lo retuvieran, si era su destino sufrir, lo aceptaría y no permitiría que su desgracia arrastrara a ese dulce niño, le diría adiós, un asta nunca al amor.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

bueno les día una buena introducción o no espero pronto mostrarles el capi numero uno, es que la verdad se sorprenderán como cambia uno y lo que puede pasar en mas de cinco años, espero que me manden rew, les veré después amigos.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	2. y te volvi a encontrar

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Dame una sonrisa

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

primer capitulo: te encuentro nuevamente

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_perdóname soy un entupido, por dejarte amor"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Os vuelvo a traerán nuevo capi, la verdad es que no se esperan lo que viene, soy mala Muarhahaha, la verdad es que esta es una de mis historias mas tristes asi que espero les haga sentir como si fueran el pequeño Takao, les veré después mis queridos lectores, y muchas gracias por los rew, que la verdad me dan animo de seguir contado historias; Kokoro Yana, Yuuna, y mi otra amiga, perdón por olvidar el nombre, pero el siguiente Cáp. Te lo dedico, como compensación, SORRY, les dejo con la historia, besos =3.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

click, el sonido de una puerta abrirse se escucho, por ella pasaba un joven alto, atractivo, de cabellos bicolor, mirada rojiza, atractivo sin dudar, camino por las sala, encendió la luz y miro lo que seria su nuevo hogar, se sentía tan bien haber dejado a sus padres, los tuvo que soportar durante seis años, pero ahora era independiente, era libre, y ahora si lo seria, se recostó en su cama y durmió, soñó nuevamente con el amor de su vida, con el niño mas lindo, su hikari, soñaba con estar con el besarlo, amarlo, y vivir eternamente con el.

A la mañana siguiente el joven se levanto tempranamente, se arreglo elegante, desayuno ligero y se encamino a su nuevo trabajo, se subió a su automóvil, coloco una dulce canción que le recordaba siempre a su amado, una dulce tonada recorrió su mente, y le hizo sentir feliz, después de unos 20 minutos se estaciono y bajo de su automóvil, e inmediatamente cautivo la mirada de miles de jóvenes que solo lo veían pasar con suma elegancia, camino rápidamente ya que ninguna de ellas le interesaba, antes de entrar pudo divisar a un niño vestido de negro y azul, alejado de los demás, pero ignoro al pequeño, sonó el timbre de la campana y solo pasa a la dirección de la escuela a registrar su llegada, entra al salón y ve que todos han entrado, se presenta, pero hay esta nuevamente el pequeño triste, transcurre la clase normalmente y termina de la misma manera, pasa lista al final y el ultimo n0ombre que ve es el de Takao Kinomiya, voltea rápidamente para buscar al pequeño dueño de ese lindo nombre y lo que ve lo asusta a sobre manera el pequeño niño de ropas oscuras y mirada triste es el mismo que conoció hacia mas de seis años, todos salieron del salón, el ultimo en salir fue el pequeño, le hablo directamente

Takao espera- el pequeño se detuvo en seco, no levanto la mirada, solo escucho

Takao, que te paso, por que te ves asi- el pequeño se sorprendió al escucharlo, ya que inmediatamente supo quien era, levanto la mirada vacía y la dirigió al mas alto, el mayor se sorprendió de su rostro tan demacrado, ojeras oscuras circulaban por sus ojos y se veía notablemente delgado

Háblame, Takao- el mayor comenzó a llorar, pero el mas chico solo bajo la mirada y se marcho de ahí, el mayor trato de alcanzarle, pero se perdió en los pasillos

Dios, cuanto tiempo desee volverte a ver nuevamente y no me dirigiste ni una sola palabra- se dijo para su mismo, saco un pañuelo y se seco las lagrimas de los ojos, lo encontraría nuevamente eso es seguro.

Sonó la campana del desayuno todos se dispones a almorzar, asta Kay, al cual no le gustaban las miradas coquetas de las chicas y chicos, camino por los pasillos, subió las escaleras del enorme instituto, abrió una ultima puerta y contempla la hermosa vista, en eso escucha voces, busca con la mirada a los dueños de esta, y los encontró eran dos maestros y había alguien mas pero no se distinguía bien, el maestro de cabellos negros sintió la mirada de alguien mas, volteo la mirada y encontró al nuevo maestro

hola, si quieres siéntate con nosotros-

si ven, además nos conoces mas- agrego el maestro de cabellos rubios, se acerco mas el bicolor y se encontró nuevamente con el pequeño de ropas negras, se encontraba abrazado fuertemente del chico de cabellos negros, el mayor al notar la insistente mirada del mayor

yo me llamo Ray, el es Máx- señalo al rubio

el es mi hermano menor, se llama Takao y pues es un poco serio- el pequeño se oculto mas de la vista del bicolor

yo me llamo Kay- al escuchar ese nombre los dos chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar su nombre, el rubio sintió la necesidad de dejarlos solos

ven Takao vamos a platicar a otro lado- el pequeño fue llevado a otra parte por el rubio, mientras tanto los dos chicos se quedaron solos

a si que tu eres Kay- el bicolor se quedo estático

si, ¿pero por que lo dices?- el moreno se recargo contra la pared y cerro los ojos

mi hermanito, decía tu nombre entre sueños- el bicolor se sonrojo levemente

pero, ¿Por qué entre sueños?- el moreno abrió lentamente los ojos

se que se conocieron hacia mas de seis años, me lo contó en cartas, al parecer lo dejaste en el momento mas difícil de su vida-

¿Por qué lo dices?- el bicolor estaba en verdad preocupado

has notado que no habla- el bicolor se asusto y giro su mirada al pequeño

ni sonríe- el bicolor se disponía a levantarse y encontrar al pequeño, pero una mano le detuvo

espera tienes que saber antes- el bicolor se sentó y escucho atento- hace cono cinco años mi hermano paso la peor tragedia de su vida, no supe eso hasta que me mandaron llamar y fui por mi hermano a casa de mis padres- se quedo callado un momento- después de que te fuiste, las cosas para mi hermano empeoraron, mis padres se divorciaban... discutían...se golpeaban... en varias ocasiones le tocaban los golpes a mi hermanito, pero eso no fue lo peor, en una ocasión mis padres dejaron por accidente a Takao en al escuela, asi que el tuvo que caminar para llegar a casa , era ya noche y las calles desiertas, mi hermanito sintió un enorme miedo al sentirse vigilado, y lo peor paso esa noche...mi hermanito fue violado, por varios sujetos, cuando los desgraciados se vieron satisfechos, lo dejaron y se fueron, se levanto y camino con dificultan asta la casa, donde se baño y actuó como si nada, pero también sufrió el asesinato de mi madre, la mato enfrente de mi hermano, puedes creerlo, cuando me entere, Salí deprisa hasta donde mi hermanito se encontraba, me hice cargo de el, y mi pareja me ayudado a llevarlo adelante- señalo al rubio- se que mi hermano te contó sobre su don, pues yo tengo uno algo parecido y si te cuento esto es por que siento que lo que sientes por el es mas que metiche- el bicolor estaba con lagrimas en los ojos- y desde que me contó lo que le paso, ha dejado de hablar, y nunca lo he bulto a ver sonreír- el bicolor no lo soporto mas y se le acerco al pequeño, lo tomote un brazo, lo jalo y abrazo, el moreno se sorprendió ante su acto, pero no quería que nadie, que no fuera su hermano lo tocara, junto todas sus fuerzas y lo aventó, el bicolor cayo al piso, levanto la mirada y vio la mirada de enojos del moreno, tenia una mueca de enojo y en sus mejillas caían lagrimas, se las seco con la manga de su camisa, y salio corriendo del lugar, Ray y Máx corrieron tras el, y ahí estaba nuevamente el bicolor, desconcertado, triste, y con una sola promesa en su mente

te juro, por dios que volverás a sonreír, que volverás a hablar y me dirás "te amo"-

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Aquí le dejamos hoy, espero que esto los deje en shock o me sentiré mal, es broma, pero bueno es algo que, nose, me dio por escriben, espero verles pronto, mil besos, nos veremos pronto.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	3. perdoname

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Dame una sonrisa

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

segundo capitulo: perdóname

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"el mundo me perteneces, yo te pertenezco"

-Ahza777-

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Les traigo el nuevo capi de esta historia que para variar le a gustado a varias amigas, espero que igual les guste a ustedes, espero que me manden R/r. os veré pronto en otra historia mil besos y disfrútenlo.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

El ruso ya llevaba mas de un mes y lo que mas le importaba aparte de su trabajo, era Takao el cual cada vez que se le acercaba, este corría y se escondía en donde pudiera, la agonía de la soledad, del destierro de su amor, de su único amor, claro que lo habían invitado, acosado, y perturbado en ese lapso, pero su corazón solo era de una sola persona y esta le rechazaba.

Caminaba temprano por los pasillos casi nadie estaba en ellos y el menor ruido era escuchado, cruzo por un largo pasillo, al llegar a la esquina escucho ruidos, se asomo por esta y se encontró con Rey que se estaba besando con el rubio, se quedo mirando por un largo rato, miraba como sus bocas se saboreaban mutuamente y se aborasaban en consumir su amor, entonces escucho que alguien se acercaba a esa dirección, se giro rápidamente y se encontró con Takao que caminaba lentamente y con la mirada baja no lo había visto, Kay se acerco y le detuvo en seco, Takao levanto la mirada y se encontró con los hermosos ojos del ruso, trato de huir, pero las manos de Kay fueron mas rápidas y le sujetaron, sintió como unos labios se apoderaban de los suyos, trato de huir pero es que el ruso era mas fuerte, el moreno tuvo que ceder, de sus ojos caían gruesas lagrimas y sus ojos pedían misericordia, cuando sintió que el ruso le aflojaba la presión le separo bruscamente y le dio una dura cachetada, el ruso le miro sorprendido, el moreno estaba enojado y mal, le miro con reproche y después corrió a un lado de Kay llego asta donde estaban los dos chicos besándose y se abrazo fuerte al chico de cabellos negros, Rey le miro sorprendido, el rubio le beso los cabellos oscuros de Takao para tranquilizarlo, los dos chicos abrazaron fuerte al moreno que lloraba fuertemente , el ruso se acerco a donde estos se encontraban y espero algo, un golpe, un rechazo, pero dos chicos le miraron preocupados.

Después de que se encontraron solos Rey y Kay la platica surgió

por cierto Kay pronto iremos de vacaciones y tal vez te gustaría ir con nosotros- el ruso se alegro muchísimo asi podría estar mas tiempo con su niño

claro eso seria genial- el ruso recibió una de las primeras noticias desde que se fue de casa de sus padres, el mundo le parecían mágico, pero aun estaba el que su niño le perdonara el acto tan brusco que realizo antes de marcharse, el pelinegro y el ruso planearon las vacaciones sin que los otros dos chicos se enteraran

entonces esta decidido será dentro de una semana, nos iremos en la madrugada y estaremos en tu casa de playa- el ruso estrecho la mano del pelinegro como su un trato se acabara de cerrar, el ruso miro que el rubio se acercaba con el moreno abrazado detrás de el, el ruso tenia tantas ganas de abrazarlo, pero no podía, no debía, tendría mucho tiempo para acercársele, se despidió de los dos chicos y se encamino a su clase, se moría de ganas por que fueran ya sus vacaciones.

Y pues llego el tan esperado día, eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana, el ruso llego antes de la hora, las luces de la calle aun oscura le parecían hipnóticas que le guiaban como si fuese su corazón oscuro guiado por la luz de niño, llego a la dirección acordada y encontró al rubio aun medio dormido metiendo maletas al automóvil

¡¡¡Huaauuuummm, buenos...mmmm...días Kay-

buenos días Máx y Reí- el rubio señalo la casa

dame tus maletas para subirlas al auto- el ruso se las entrego y espero ver que salieran su amado y Reí- si quieres puedes entrar- el ruso no espero otra oportunidad y ingreso a la casa, era en verdad hermoso y espaciosa, iluminada con suaves luces, en eso vio que Reí le llamaba desde un pasillo

ven ayúdame aquí- le digo el chico felino, se encamino por el pasillo, al llegar a la habitación donde el pelinegro estaba, se encontró con la mas linda imagen del mundo, era Takao dormido, recostado sobre la cama- mira dejo llevo esto y enseguida regreso, Reí salio de la habitación dejando a Kay frente a Takao, se le acerco, le miro, se sentó sobre la cama; aun lado de el, con una mano le acaricio el rostro, y se acerco lentamente, le beso dulcemente los labios, se separo de el y le miro con dulzura, en eso escucha en un hilo de voz

por que me dejas...- el ruso sintió que s corazón daba un vuelco, era la primera vez después de muchísimo tiempo que escuchaba su voz, y de sus ojos la emoción se desbordaba como cristalinas lagrimas, con su manga se limpia el húmedo rostro para después ver entrar a Reí

que te parece si te traes a Takao, ya esta todo listo- el pelinegro le ayudo a cargar a Takao y después salieron de la casa, y se metió en los asientos traseros, con Takao aun consigo

creo que seria bueno que lo llevaras asi- le dijo picadamente el rubio, le dedico una sonrisa y cerro la puerta, ENTRO Reí en el asiento del conductor y Máx en el del copiloto, colocaron una dulce tona y Máx se coloco a un lado su novio, el ruso acaricia el rostro de su amado, le miraba largamente y esperaba que le correspondiera su amado, después se quedo dormido,

Al despertar se dio cuenta de que ya estaban por llegar y que Takao aun dormía sobre el, le volvió a abrasar y depositar un labio, después guió su mirada hacia los dos chicos de adelante

ya mero llegamos, mira por esta esquina es mas rápido, llegamos directo

o.k.- le respondió el pelinegro antes de girar el volante, en eso el moreno comenzaba a despertarse, sentía una agradable calidez que le envolvía, pensó que tal vez era su hermano, pero al ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió a sobre manera,

buenos días Takao- le dijo dulcemente el ruso, pero el moreno se separo bruscamente de Kay y se sentó al otro lado del asiento, escondiendo su sonrojo de la vista de este, después miro con cara de angustia a su hermano y este entendió lo que le quería decir

no me digas que ya se te olvido que íbamos a ir de Vacaciones con el- le respondió el pelinegro, y el moreno se tapo completamente con el cobertor que tenia encima, después de varios minutos se estacionaron enfrente de una grande y hermosa casa

Wuuuaaaauuuuu....es genial- le dijo con asombro el rubio

Gracias, pero entren...- todo descargaron las cosas, y Takao guardaba distancia con el ruso, pero igual descargo sus cosas, el ruso abrió la puerta y contemplaron un interior muy lujoso

Y sigo con el Wuaaaaaaaauuuuu...- seguía diciendo el rubio- y donde son las habitaciones- digo rápidamente l rubio, el ruso les dirigió hacia las recamaras- nosotros queremos una- indico el rubio algo sonrojado-

O.k.- le respondió gracialmente el ruso, les mostró la habitación y estos entraron, después miro al moreno- ven te mostrare tu habitación- el moreno le siguió con la mirada baja, y se detuvo al chocar con el mas alto, el moreno giro su mirada y encontró la mas bella habitación que hubiese mirada en su vida, el ruso le introdujo y le apoyo contra la pared, y le miro a los ojos

Mírame...mira esto...mira dentro de tu corazón...esto será tuyo...esta es la vida que te daré...te daré mi corazón...mira dentro de tu corazón...- el ruso le beso en los labios y espero el rechazo, pero solo sintió que el moreno se desvanecía y caía al piso, el ruso le sujeto rápidamente y le recostó en el piso- REÍ.....MÁX....- los dos chicos entraron rápidos a la habitación y encontraron al ruso con el moreno

Hay...por dios...debió haber comido algo...cuando recibe una fuerte emoción le ocurre eso, hay no come peor...- el pelinegro le cargo y recostó sobre la cama- estará bien...solo dejemos que despierte y le daremos de comer- el pelinegro salio con el rubio sin antes decir- ocuparemos tu cocina-

Esta bien- el ruso se acerco al moreno y le tomo de la mano- te juro que me enterare de todo lo que a pasado, estas dos semanas serán largas pero Valera la pena si estas a mi lado- le deposito un beso en la mano y después salio de la habitación, con esa idea en su mente, con la idea de que su niño estaba sufriendo y lo ayudaría a que las duras emociones pasaras como un susurro de los Ángeles.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y no se pierdan el siguiente donde Takao ara algo insólito para los chicos y para su único amor, asi que el pique esta listo, espero que me manden mensajes y yo prometo ponerles el siguiente capi, nos veremos pronto, mil besos.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	4. DEJAME ESTAR CONTIGO

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Dame una sonrisa

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Tercer capitulo: déjame estar contigo

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_mira la luna a los ojos, mira mi corazón de la misma manera"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

bueno lo prometido es deuda, así que otro capi de esta que historia que por lo visto es una de sus favoritas y mi también(en realidad me gustan todas), y lo que les contaba del libro que voy a escribir pues ya tengo titulo y pronto sabrán mas detalles, cuando lo termine espero y lo compren, y todavía estoy en pensado en hacerlo Yaoi, pero claro si la demanda es mucha quizás así sea, y no es nada que ver con otras historias, es mas original que nada, mil besos y disfruten la historia, ha y si quieren ver mis dibujos(los cuales son tres por ahora de mi creación, pues vallan a mi pagina, los veré pronto.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

era la primera noche que dormiría con Takao tan cerca pero tan lejos, el escuchar solo los quejidos de Reí y Máx era algo que le gustaría estar haciendo en esos momentos con Takao, se levanto despacio y silenciosamente, abrió la puerta y camino por el pasillo se detuvo frente a la habitación de Takao y espero por un momento largo, al ultimo se decidió y abrió la puerta, camino silenciosamente, se detuvo a un lado de donde Takao dormía, lo miro tan detenidamente, que se enamoraba mas con cada gesto que hacia, se acerco lento y junto sus labios con los de Takao, deseaba tanto que le respondiera, y sin mas los labios se comenzaron a mover a corresponder el beso, se acerco mas asta quedar al tacto de los brazos de Takao que se enredaban sobre sus hombros, por Dios deseaba tanto que no despertara y que esos movimientos del corazón duraran por siempre, pero no, Takao comenzó abrir lo ojos y al ver que Kai estaba sobre el, le empujo y salto de la cama, abrió la puerta, corrió asta la de su hermano, la abrió de golpe y no le importo ver a su hermano con Máx sobre el, se aventó hacia Reí, quedando en medio de los dos chicos, sollozaba débilmente, Máx se apoyo en la espalda de Takao y le beso los cabellos

tranquilo mi amor, ya paso- le dijo Máx para tranquilizarlo

ya paso, no llores- decía Reí a su hermanito, Máx sacaba con cuidado el pene de Reí de su interior y lo colocaba bajo sabanas igual Máx tapo sus partes, en eso entra Kai y al mirar como estaba Takao decide dejarlo asi por esa noches

A la mañana siguiente Kay se despierta algo cansado, se dirige al baño y lo abre, pero al descubre que no esta desocupado, esta Takao bañándose, en ese momento no sabia si salirse o quedarse, pero tardo tanto su indecisión que Takao salio de la ducha y lo encontró mirándolo, su rostro se coloreo de un tono de rojo intenso, sin pensarlo sujeto la tolla y se la puso encima, corrió rápido a la puerta y la serró de un golpe, Kai por su parte estaba anonadado ante el cuerpo de Takao, tenia algunas marcas físicas y eso solo hacían verlo mas inocente

por cierto Kai, Takao se esta bañado-

este si...- solo alcanzo a decir el ruso algo anonadado, después del incidente Kai solo se la pasaba contemplando al moreno, el cual solo le esquivaba olímpicamente, pero a la hora de la comida hubo un comentario

por cierto podemos ir a la playa Sun Stars-

como conoces esa playa, nunca habías venido ¿verdad?-

no es que esta mañana unos chicos que pasaron por aquí enfrente me invitaron me dieron unos pases, según dijeron es privada la playa- el rubio se molesto ante este comentario

asi que unos chicos te lo dieron, y no me lo habías dicho- hizo puchero el rubio, el pelinegro intentaba persuadirle de lo contrario

no te pongas celoso-

yo celoso, nunca, por mi te ayas ido con ellos-

pero no lo hice, les dije que tenia que invitar a mi familia y a mi novio- el rubio se sonrojo a sobre manera, pero le dio un beso ligero en los labios

asi son siempre- dijo anonadado el ruso ante la escena y el moreno solo alcanzo a mover la cabeza asintiendo lo que decía, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho le esquivo rápidamente la mira, después del teatro los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para ir al día siguiente a la tan encantadora playa, llegando asi la noche, la pareja de enamorados se encontraba en el pórtico de la casa mirando la linda noche que se asomaba, mientras el moreno solo les miraba desde lejos, el ruso por su parte preparaba algo para endulzarles el corazón, unos exquisitos chocolates, cuando termino el ruso se acerco a los dos chicos, les dio algunos, y paso a acercarse a Takao que solo miraba el vació del cielo

Takao, ¿quieres?- el moreno le miro con miedo, Kai se sentó a un lado de el esperando que le hiciera caso, Takao dudo un poco pero tomo uno y lo metió en su boca, saboreo el exquisito chocolate que degustaba su paladar- te gusta verdad, el moreno se sentía tan bien probando chocolate después de tanto tiempo- por que no me hablas Takao, necesito escuchar tu voz- el moreno le miro largo rato, cuando iba a decir algo, los chico los interrumpieron

Por cierto Kai iremos a la fiesta que esta aya afuera no quieren ir- el moreno negó y el ruso igual

Bueno vendremos en unas horas- los dos chicos salieron de la casa dejando solo a Takao y Kai

Takao dime algo...te amo, deja que te ame- el moreno se quería levantar pero el ruso le sujeto la mano, le atrajo fuertemente y le deposito un beso en los labios, el moreno sintió la necesidad de corresponderse, se le acerco mas y saboreo el dulce beso, el mas alto poso sus manos por la cintura de Takao, el moreno le abrazaba rozaba sus labios con el exquisito niño frente a el, metió sus manos por debajo de las ropas del moreno, sintió la exquisita piel- dime que me amas, dímelo Takao-

Yo...te...a...- de repente sintió un golpe y es que se había caído del sillón en el que dormía

Dios era un sueño- miro para todas direcciones en busca de los demás, el moreno se encontraba dormido en uno de los sillones, miro el reloj que estaba en una mesilla y vio que eran las 3 de la mañana, y por la casa se escuchaban quejidos, obvio eran Máx y Reí en plena acción, no presto atención, se levanto y cargo a Takao, le llevo asta su cama, le cobijo, paso por sus labios en los del moreno, le miro mientras dormía - solo desearía que dijeras Te amo... solo eso- el ruso se marcho de ese encantador cuarto que tanto quería ese fue en algún tiempo su habitación, ahora de su niño, a la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano para poder ir a la tan famosa playa Sun Stars, se subieron al automóvil y ahora Kai es el que conducía, de copiloto esta Reí y atrás Max y Takao que lo abrazaba

Por cierto anoche que llegamos, los vimos bien dormidos-

Si es que estaba algo cansado-

Si aja- decía desde atrás Max

Si no soy como ustedes que se la pasaron toda la noche en acción- ante el comentario los dos chicos se sobre sonrojaron

Este yo...-

Mejor no digan nada- los dos chicos entendieron y prefirieron dejar las cosas así,

Ya vamos a llegar, miren es esa- ya llevaban en el automóvil mas de media hora y cuando vieron lo que el ruso les señalaba

WUUUAAAAAA, es preciosa- exclamo Max al ver el lugar tan hermoso, las aguas del mar eran de un azul claro, parecido al cielo, y los ojos de Takao, los chicos se concurrían ante las olas y veían surfear a los profesionales que devoraban el mar, al llegar al estacionamiento exclusivo los chicos fueron luego asediados por chicas y chicos

Hola precioso quieres ir a las cuevas- le dijeron unos cabos a Max que solo le sonrió, pero Reí se puso celosos al instante

Largo de aquí bestias, que este ya tiene pareja- dijo enojado el pelinegro, unos chicos se acercaron a Takao que permanecía con la mirada baja

Gatito, quieres un buen partido- el chico se le acerco y eso asusto a Takao, pero Kai no lo iba a dejar así

Déjalo...- dijo fríamente el ruso

Que el decida, verdad precioso- el chico que le acosaba no era nada mas que un exquisito chico rubio

El no te ara caso- y dejaron al chico con la palabra en la boca, caminaron con varias cosas asta un lugar apartado de los demás y con una vista única, la arena era muy suave a comparación de otras, Reí y Max se quitaron las camisetas que tenían puestas y se lanzaron al mar

YAAHOOOO (en honor a Orou)- grito Max al entrar al agua, Takao permaneció debajo de de la sombrilla, flexionando las piernas y pegándolas a su pecho, miraba a su hermano y su novio divertirse

¿Por qué no entras al agua?-el moreno quería contestar, pero sabia que no podía, no debía- o por lo menos quita te ese pantalón te quemaras de calor- el moreno no respondió solo se quito los pants que traía puestos y el ruso contemplo las piernas con cortadas muy grandes y profundas, se volvió a sentar donde mismo y trato de tapar las cortadas con las manos- que no te de pena, aun así te ves hermoso- el moreno se ruborizo y solo oculto su rostro, la tarde se fue rápido, los chicos se divertía como nunca y el moreno n varias ocasiones, por poco sonreía, pero se resistía, al caer la tarde el moreno decidió ir a los baños, los cuales estaban a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban, cuando salio de estos un par de chicos se acercaron a Takao y le acosaron

hola precioso, ¿vienes solo?- le dijo un chico rubio

mmmm ¿acaso te hemos dejado sin habla?- el moreno intento huir de los chicos pero estos le sujetaron las muñecas- no te vallas a un vamos a divertirnos- el moreno sentía el húmedo aliento cerca de el, quería gritar, pero solo gemía por desesperación, pero antes de que el chico que lo sujetaba de enfrente le besara fue jalado, le separaron bruscamente, al abrir lo ojos el moreno descubrió que era el ruso,

no toque lo que no te pertenece-

¿o que?- el ruso golpeo con fueraza al chico dejándolo sin aire- vamonos- dijo con dificultad y soltaron al moreno, al lo lejos se veía a los dos chicos mentándosela, pero a Kai ya no le importaba eso, miro con preocupación al moreno, y este solo comenzó a llorar- esto te hizo recordar lo que paso ase tiempo, ¿verdad?- el moreno se lanzo a sus brazos y lloro desconsoladamente el ello, Kai al principio se sorprendió pero no dudo en abrazarlo mas y reconfortarlo, entonces el moreno hizo algo que Kai jamás imagino

gracias, Kai wuuaaaaaaa- el ruso se sorprendió de escuchar por fin al moreno hablarle, aunque solo fueran algunas palabras, decir su nombre fue lo mejor del mundo, le abrazo mas y le susurro al oído

no tienes que darlas, no estuve cuando te paso ese incorregible accidente, pero ahora estoy aquí, nunca mas nadie te tocara- el moreno lloro mas al escuchar esto, y el ruso sabia que era por que creía en sus palabras aunque no lo dijera.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado el capitulo que la verdad lo hice en una hora y hoy se los traigo, pronto sabrán mas de mis historias por lo pronto este es para ustedes un regalo, mil gracias por los rew, gracias a ellos les regalo una semana de mis historias, así que cuando reciba mas y me pidan otra sem, con gusto lo are, sabrán de mi mañana.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	5. ACOMPAÑAME::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Dame una sonrisa

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Quinto capitulo: acompáñame

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_sueños indelebles y amistades reales"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les guste y que mi pagina sin mas se las sigo repitiendo es así que sin mas les dejo con el finc, y que espero que pronto sepan de mi, y me sigan mandando Rew, los cuales siempre me inspiran, a y por cierto y si gustan mantenme ideas para seguí la de, el mejor amigo de mi hermano Mayor, que la verdad ando bloqueada con esa y no me caería mal una ayudara, disfruten las vida.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

El sol ya caía cuando un joven moreno se mantenía en brazos de un ruso, el pequeño lloraba con mucha intensidad y el chico frente a el lo mantenía protegido en sus brazos, al poco rato el moreno solo sollozaba en el, Kai le levanto el rostro por la barbilla e hizo que me mirara

ya todo paso, ¿quieres regresar?- el moreno se limpio las lagrimas y asintió ante las palabras del ruso, lentamente en su rostro una linda sonrisa se dibujo, y el ruso ahora es el que lloraba- esto me hace tan feliz- Takao no comprendía aquellas palabras, pero se daba una idea

yo...- pero antes de terminar los dos chicos ya conocidos se acercaban asta donde estaban, Kai se limpio las lagrimas y se giro para ver al rubio y el pelinegro

¿están bien chicos?- pregunto el pelinegro

si, ¿verdad Takao?- el moreno asintió

entonces, ya nos vamos, ya estoy cansadito- dijo tiernamente el rubio mientras hacia un lindo puchero

claro mi amor, ¿nos vamos Kai?- el ruso también asintió y los cuatro se encaminaron por sus cosas, mientras las levantaban el moreno no dejaba de mirar de reojo al ruso, cada vez que lo miraba se hacia mas guapo, eso es lo que pensaba el moreno, pero cada vez que se veía descubierto por el ruso se giraba y disimulaba mirar otra cosa, el ruso sentía su mirada pero le permitía verlo, tal vez así el moreno acceda y lo acepte

bueno listo todo- dicho esto cada quien tomo una parte de las cosas y se la llevo cargando asta el automóvil, ya de regreso el pelinegro condujo y el rubio fue el copiloto, mientras que Takao y Kai permanecía en la parte trasera, después de varios minutos el moreno se quedo dormido y se resbalaba por el asiento asta llegar al hombro de Kai, el ruso al ver lo lindo que el moreno se veía en aquella posición lo tomo y lo coloco sobre sus piernas, mientras le cobijaba con la frazada que estaba cerca de ellos, el moreno tenia un sueño que el ruso ignoraba

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Takao corría por un largo pasillo, e los lados puertas de cristal que no reflejaban nada, el moreno sintió curiosidad y abrió una de ellas, pero de sus ojos salieron lagrimas, eran sus recuerdos de la violación, sin pensarlo mas la cerro de un portazo asiéndola cerrarse y desaparecer, siguió caminando asta que llego a un que no era igual a las demás era de un hermoso azul cielo, sin pensarlo la abrió y tras ella descubrió al ruso, cuando lo conoció, aquel era unos de sus recuerdos mas sagrados y al ver que Kai lo dejaba con un te amo y un beso nuevamente las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, en eso una puerta nueva apareció no era de cristal, era de un material que no conocía, se vio tentando abrirla y se sorprendió al ver mas recuerdos de Kai pero eran del ahora, donde Kai con ojos suplicantes le decía que lo amaba, cada mirada que le dedicaba, cada hermoso gesto, era totalmente hermoso,

Kai...- dijo como susurro el moreno y lo que vino le sorprendió, el ruso frente a el se giraba y le dedicaba una nueva sonrisa

Dime mi pequeño- el moreno sintió como sus mejillas ardían ante el solo gesto

Yo quería decirte que también te quiero- el ruso frente a el le dedico una sonrisa única y especial

Siempre lo e sabido mi amor, pero debes despertar y decírmelo en persona- le moreno asintió y se despidió manándole un beso, en eso la luz blanca desaparecía todo alrededor y el moreno lentamente despertaba

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

cuando el moreno por fin despertó se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en su cama y que era de noche, se giro y miro hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la cómoda y vio que era la una de madrugada, pensó por varios momentos y sin mas se levanto de la cama, salio de esta y camino por el pasillo asta llegar a una habitación en particular, lentamente abrió la puerta y vio que tras ellas en la cama el ruso dormía placidamente, se acerco con paso sigiloso y se detuvo frente a Kai, era tan lindo como siempre, ahora que aria no sabia que pasaría, pero sus manos se movían sin mas asiéndole sentarse sobre la cama y verlo mas cercas, el ruso sintió el movimiento y se despertó, al ver a Takao junto a el se sorprendió pero de cualquier manera le dedico una hermosa sonrisa

¿no puedes dormir Takao?- el moreno asintió con la cabeza- ¿quieres dormir conmigo?- nuevamente el moreno asintió, Kai sin esperarse mas se destapo la parte de enfrente indicándole al moreno que se metiera, Takao se introdujo y se abrazo al pecho de Kai, y este le besaba los cabellos rebeldes- duerme tranquilo-el moreno asintió y en pocos minutos los dos cayeron dormidos, a la mañana el moreno se levanto antes que Kai y al ver que estaba en la cama de Kai se altero pero recordó lo que había pasado y se tranquilizo, observo el rostro sereno de Kai y su mano acerco por su propia cuenta ya que acariciaba su rostro entonces sin mas se acerco y probo esos labios que tanto extrañaba, pero solo los rozo y se separa ya que a los pocos segundos el ruso se despertó y lo vio sentado junto a el- buenos días Takao- el moreno le dedico una nueva sonrisa- sabes te ves hermoso cuando sonríes- el moreno se sonrojo- ¿Por qué no me dices algo?- el moreno nuevamente iba a hablar cuando la puerta sonó

Kai ya levántate, el desayuno ya esta listo-

Ya vamos....- pero al darse cuenta de lo que decía se callo

¿ya vamos?- el pelinegro abrió la puerta, pero solo estaba Kai en la cama

se te perdió algo?- el pelinegro salio cerrando la puerta, después de eso de entre las sabanas salio Takao, que al ver la situación dejo escapar un risilla hermosa

jijiji...- y el ruso simplemente le contemplo encantado con el moreno

bueno vamos- el día paso igual que siempre ya que el moreno se comportaba tan frió como simple había sido y de ves en cuando dejaba salir una sonrisa que sorprendía bastante a su hermano

anda Takao una sonrisita, como la de ahorita anda,¿si?- pero el moreno salía corriendo de eso y el ruso siempre iba para que el moreno llorara en sus brazos

no te preocupes pronto podrás ser mas abierto y lindo como cuando te conocí- el moreno asintió y se abrazo mas fuerte del ruso

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bueno paso sin gran novedad, solo que Takao ya habla mas y que en el siguiente Takao ya dirá mas de cinco palabras juntas y que Reí lo escuchara, además de Takao se divertirá como nunca. Un beso y espero que pronto sabrán de mi, y espero que Zei me perdone por confundirla pero es que como siempre lo he dicho y lo diré, soy despistada a mas no poder.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
